KKPCALM45
is the 45th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 680th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Christmas approaches, and Yukari suggests that the Cures throw a huge party at the KiraKira Patisserie to celebrate. At the night of the party, everyone is enjoying it when Yukari announces to the Cures and the crowd that she plans on leaving for the Kingdom of Confeito to study about sweets abroad... Major Events *Yukari announces that she will be leaving to study abroad in the kingdom of Confeito. Synopsis The story begins with Yukari stroking the Three-star Kitty's chin, but a short while later it leaves her behind, much to her confusion. Back the KiraPati, Ichika is hyped for Christmas and Ciel agrees that Christmas is an important festival for patisseries. Himari suggests baking gingerbread, Christmas cake and stollen as festive treats, and Ichika just cannot wait to make this first Christmas special of the shop to be special. Upon hearing Yukari suggesting a Christmas party, the girls become more excited than ever. Yukari then explains that the party is aimed for the previous customers and believe that they should start considering the sweets they would like to serve. During the preparation, however, Aoi and Himari wonder why Yukari has become proactive at the idea of holding a party. Ichika is simply doesn't care as having a party is what she is solely glad of. But Aoi seems to have more concerns on herself and her friends' respective futures: Himari has discovered her direction in science, Akira is going to prepare for the entrance exams, Ciel has her own shop and Aoi herself has her own band practices. The atmosphere becomes gloom when Himari and Pekorin know that they won't have much time gathering with one another. Yukari then displays her concept of the decorations, impressing Ichika. Unaware that not everyone is excited, Ichika goes on listing cookies, cakes and a buche de noel as part of the menu, with Ciel remarking that a buche de noel being an essential dessert for French people. Yukari remains smiling even when Ichika fusses about the decorations, but something seems odd about her... When Yukari is spinning the handle of the machine, Pekorin interrupts her by asking whether she will stay with Ichika forever. Unwilling to hurt Pekorin's feelings, Yukari gently hugs and strokes Pekorin, which satisfies the puppy fairy who is ignorant of how Yukari's promise is a white lie. As for Noir, he is busy laying out his plan to conquer the world with dark Kirakiraru, though Elisio appears treacherous and suspicious when promising to continue being Noir's servant. That night, Yukari has a favour to ask Ciel on how to make macarons. Ciel then replies with how Yukari herself has baked batches of macarons with her heart poured into them, but Yukari insists that heart is insufficient; it is just like tea ceremonies and flower arrangements with the same etiquette over and over. Only with the proper aim, she believes, can make people enjoy sweets. Ciel, nonetheless, states that Yukari herself might mean that she lacks the technique, but is still volunteers to teach Yukari. Through the rest of the night, Yukari follows every instruction from Ciel to perfect her technique. The next morning, the KiraPati has already been decorated. Aoi and Himari then pick up on how the walls are covered in macarons as decorations, and the other girls realize that Kirarin/Ciel and Yukari have baked all the batches during the previous night. Taking a bite of one of the plae's macarons, Ichika is totally moved by Yukari's progress and praises her in tears. To Ichika's surprise, Yukari actually requests her to hold for a second. The other girls do notice that Yukari's behavior is getting out of character... The scene switches to Shino sipping her tea and is amazed by its splendid taste. Then Yukari reveals her hardest decision about her studies... At the party, the fairies and even Bibury are invited. When being teased by Aoi, Bibury gets quite embarrassed and denies on not enjoying the festival. Rio isn't quite happy with being stuck to help out with making more desserts, and he just gets more awkward when Ciel complements him for being skilled at whipping cream as well as when Gummy and the other fairies begging for more. Every guest enjoy themselves at the cheery party, and Yukari even serves her grandmother a cake. However, Yukari soon becomes upset upon hearing from the kids that the Three-star Kitty isn't coming to the shop anymore. One by one, each girl warps up the party with their own gratitude speech, but Yukari's speech comes off as the most unexpected; she has decided to study aboard to the Kingdom of Confetto. Her fangirls are still gushing over her, though her grandma and most importantly her friends are surprised. Her intention isn't involved with Prince Nata, but actually on how she wants to forge new experiences on her own and open up a whole new world of excitement by learning more about sweets itself and putting both the beauty of tea ceremony and sweets together. After the party, Pekorin feels lied as she is worried on who will be with Ichika and begins tearing up. Ichika, on the other hand, represses her emotions by supporting Yukari's decision, while Pekorin continues crying. Not long later, Elisio targets the saddened fangirls and challenges the Cures to battle against him. This time, he is aided with a pack of Diable that soon start to overwhelm the Cures. With her Macaron Julienne, Macaron easily finishes off the wolves, but Elisio expresses that he thinks that she is like her depressed solitude. He sends out Grave's Diable-powered car, only for Macaron to agilely land on top of it. Angered, Elisio sends a monstrous flower card, with Macaron dodging. She then turns herself to Whip, telling everyone that no matter how far apart they are their hearts will always be together, which encourages her friends to carry on. At last, they all defeat Elisio with the help of the Crystal Animals to perform Animal Go Round!. After the battle, the protagonists gather together, complimenting the crisp and sweetness of Yukari's handmade macarons. But not before long, one by one Ichika, Aoi and Himari start to weep over Yukari's near departure, so Yukari has to comfort them, which includes soothing Pekorin. As for Elisio, he gets mocked by his master Noir for being a "cute little doll" and gradully builds up a grudge on his master. The story ends with him struggling to open a single eye. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Kirarin/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Former Kirakiraru Thieves **Gummy **Tarton **Choucrea **Hotto Villains *Elisio *Noir Secondary Characters *Kuroki Rio *Bibury *Kenjou Miku *Kenjou Tomi *Usami Genichirou *Himukai Mariko *Sonobe Kei *Yokogawa Ryuuta *Asaka Sara *Kotozume Shino *Kodama Emiru *Izumi Wataru *Nakano Hiroki *Kagurazaka Risa *Mitsuoka Junko *Tatsumi Daisuke *Nakamura Midori *Grocery Shop Owner *Three-star Kitty Trivia *CAT MEETS SWEETS plays when the Cures fight Elisio. *An instrumental version of Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas plays during the Christmas party. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM45/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs